Heart Conquer (Draft)
by MinecraftDragonKnight
Summary: A 16 year old buy named Ray Bolton is having troubles.He wishes to be in a world where he is loved and cared for.He then was transported by Notch and Herobrine into Minecraftia.He gets a vision a day and wants to go do that he must make princesses to fall in love with n he do it or will he fail with pain?Includes bad language and sexual mob talker included.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I'm mad now because now people just keep reading chapter 1 and leaving the Rest 4 people, the people that kept reading my stories, read the announcement. However, I"m mad that no one bother to review my stories at all. I only got one review. There is that and the fact I'm going to post Heart Conquer's 1st and 2nd chapter today because nobody even reviews the god dam chpaters I waste my time on. I'm not a jerk so please review this story because I want to see how you guys like my story and what you guys want. On with the Chapter then.

Chapter 1- World of Minecraftia

Hey, my name is Ray Bolton. I'm a 16 year old boy that attacts attention no matter what. First off, there is the bullies that pick on me no matter what. They see me, they drop what ever they are doing and comes after me. Lucky I have a IQ of…. Not sure, but I'm in the colleage level when it comes to the brains. The downside of having to much attention is that my parents are always expecting a lot from me. From grades to being physical to social skills to cooking. I get bullied in their faces and they don't see a thing because they want me to handle the situation by myself. They don't give a fuck on what happens to me because the expect me to beat the shit out of people who bullies me. Everytime they would say after I get beat to a pump was, "What happen to the self-defence skills you learned? You got beat by a bunch of lowlifes." That is how my story began.

I've been bullied for abount 10 years and my parents never even tried to help. I was in the school hallway, trying to leave school when I heard these sentences.

Girl 1- "He's the guy! The one that has horrible parents."

Girl 2- "I bet he's hostile because of how his parents treat him."

Girl 1- "lets leave before he hears us."

The girls would then leave with me just standing there. As I exit the school I was expecting Grump and Ken to be waiting for me with their goons. Sure enough, they popped out one of the alleyways of the street. No one was there to witness this happen. "Hey, Ray. Where you going?" Ken asked me. "Home." Was all I said. Grump just shoved me to the ground and I just sat there. They started surrounding me and kicking me. To me it didn't hurt because of all the beatings I got. I didn't even flinch.

By the time I got home, I had a bunch of bruises and a black eye. My mom was home and she looked at me with disappointment. My dad, however, didn't even bother to look.

I went to my room and open my PC. I quicky clicked on a dirt icon and entered my username and password. It was Minecraft that I was playing. I have an addition to it and I never stop playing it until I have to use the bathroom or eat. I went to my world to resume the build I was making last night. When I got on, the chat said, "Do you want to be in another world?" I typed in yes and in return it said, "Do you want a normal life without hardships?" I answered that with a yes also. Then it said, "Your wish is granted." I knew what it meant by "wish." It was the wish I had for the past 8 years. A place where I'm loved and cared for. That's my wish. All of a sudden, I see darkness surrounding me. My chair fell with a thud on the floor. I was slowly losing conciousness until all I see was black.

I woke up to find myself in a jungle. I noticed everything was blocky and the first thing I thought was, "_Minecraft!__"_ I ran until I spotted oak trees because I hate other types of trees besides oak. I punched the wood until it was a small floating piece on the floor. I went to pick it up, but it flew to me and desappeared. I was about to look around for it until I noticed I had a backpack. I looked at myself to find my clothes had changed. My silver hair stayed the same along with my height which is 6 feet. I know I'm tall for a 16 year old, but I've seen taller people. I had a blue shirt with a black hoodie unzipped. The pants I wore were also black. It went straight down to my ankle which I didn't like because I was more use to it being shorter. The sun was slowly setting, so I quickly build a house with a wooden sword as well.I went in a corner to sleep and it was far away from the door. I slowly drifted to sleep like when I was surrounded by the darkness.

~Time skip- 2 weeks later~ I had a fun time within these 2 weeks. My house was now a mansion. I had full set of diamond armor and a diamond sword with fire aspect 1 and sharpness 3. I had farms set up. Even an animal one. I didn't expect me to do so much in 2 weeks. I was sleeping in a double bed when I had this dream or vision of the real world. My parents were crying, telling me they loved me and wanted me to come back. They also said I was their only child and they couldn't bear to lose me. They said they don't care about anything anymore, they just wanted me back. I woke up in the morning with a lot of sweat on my face. "I want to go home." I said with a tight knot in my stomach. It hurt a lot for some reason. As if by magic, a guy in brown shirt and white pants came. I couldn't see his face, but he had Herobrine with him. He looked like steve, but with white eyes. "Notch I presume?" I asked. "Yes, and we were the ones who teleported you here." Notch responded. "Herobine did?! I thought you guys were always fighting, not helping each other." I said with shock.

"You wanted to go home right?" Notch said ignoring my last comment. "The only way is to get back is through the portal gates. It need keys to be open though." "Where and how do I get these keys?" I asked. "You get it from the princesses. Notch said. I took out my mini-notebook as he list them. "Cupa the creeper, Andr the enderwomen, Snowy the snowgolem, Silk the spider, blazette the blaze, Stella the skeleton, Hilda the wither skeleton, Lone the wolf and Herobrine's daughter Reina. As to how to get it….." Notch just pasued right there. "How do I get it?" I asked again. "Well, it's quite difficult." Notch said, warning me. "I don't care. Do I have to fight them to get it or what?" I said with a annoyed tone. Notch said, "You need to make the princesses to fall in love with you." "WHAT?!" I screamed. "Just a kiss. Not by force. The princess has to kiss you." Notch said, trying to calm me down. "It could be a lot more then that if you like. A kiss is enough though. However, it cannot be forced uhhh….. sexual intercourse." Herobrine said afterwards. "I have to get them to fall in love with me! I can't even get a girl to talk to me and you want me to flirt with them. It is not a problem because of all the animes I watch, but you expect me to get 9 of them?" I yelled. "Yes, and it is a challenge, Herobrine will let them know what you are trying to do. He will tell them that, you will try to get them to fall in love with you to get the keys or in this case, love shards." Notch said. "Good Luck." Herobrine said before they both left. "This is going to be a long trip." I told myself.

Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed this and if I have some spelling errors it's because I'm using an old computer with Microsoft Word 2003. I'm sorry about that. I'm going to post the 2nd chapter today later at like 9 PM because I have a busy life. I'm begging you to please review this. See you next time. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. As I have said in the 1****st**** chapter, I'm posting a second one on the same day. I know I rushed the 1****st**** chapter, it had little detail . It was because I had limited time. I was close to failing school so my parents decided to give me limited time on the computer. I'm in a better mood because at least 20 people read my new story, but I'm still sad because a lot of people still don't review it. Can you guys tell me what I'm doing wrong? Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it like always.**

Chapter 2- Meeting Cupa, Andr, Stella, and Snowy

Notch wasn't so mean after all. He apparently left me a map of the entire Minecraftia and a backpack full of tools building materials and food. At first I thought about how I'm going to carry the pack, but when I slipped it on, it was surprisingly light. On my list was getting Cupa first since fanfictions always tend to have her as main heroine. Her place was in a plains biome and it was right next to a tundra biome, Snowy's home. Before I was even 50 blocks away, I could see the castle lights. I was about to approach the gates when I was suddenly grabbed from behind and was dragged away with my month being covered by someone's small hand. I came to the conclusion it was Cupa because we were going at a fast pace and I felt shockwaves. She must have been setting mini explosions under her feet to give her a speed boast. By the time she stopped, my world was spinning like I was on a fast merry-go-round. Before I knew it, I was knocked out from behind.

I woke up to find I was in a cell. I was trying to remember what happened until it came flooding back to me. I was wondering who knocked me out if Cupa was in front of me. I can't be 100% sure it was Cupa, but I was 90% sure. Nobody is going to care for the 10% anyway. I was deep in thought about who knocked me out, but was interrupted by 4 voices. "You think he's alive?" one voice asked. "I-I only meant to knock him lightly, n-not that hard to cause some bleeding." Another voice said, responding to the first voice. "Is it all right to do this? Couldn't we have given the boy a chance?" a third voice asked. "No, unless you want to fall for some human." A forth voiced boomed. All 4 voices were female. The 4th one talked in a voice that made her sound like a leader, but was enough to get a man's heart. "_Not this one though._" I thought. When they arrived, I could tell who was who.

The first voice had belonged to Cupa. She wore a hoodie zipped up all the way. She didn't seem to have any pants, but her hoodie had reached all the way down. On top of her hoodie was a creeper face. Cupa had amber eyes and autume colored hair. She was about only 5'7, maybe. The second voice was Andr's. She was at least 5'9 and wore a long black coat with a turtleneck at the top, covering half her face. She had stockings on her feet that went all the way up under her mini black skirt. She had long black hair that reached her waist and had black colored eyes. On top of her head she wore an Enderman faced hat. The third was Snowy. She was about the same height as Cupa. She had brown hair going down to reach her elbows. She had a coat and skirt like Andr's, but Snowy's had no turtleneck and was white. She had brown eyes and wore a snowgolem hat. The last one was Stella. She was 5'8 and had silver hair tied into a ponytail. She had a sliver vest that was covering… no, was trying to cover her. It was stopped short covering only most of her exposed size D-cup breast. It revealed her stomach. She was wearing a short, silver mini skirt that looked like it could reveal her under garment any time soon. She was the only one with a weapon, a bow.

"I see you have awakened." Stella said. "I take it you're Stella and have a grudge towards humans." I replied. There was a bit of silence until Cupa decided to speak up, "Hi, my name is-" She was cut short by me. "I know who you people are. I was given descriptions.' I said coldly. "I was looking for a village and managed to stumble across this place. I was trying to go away, but someone had to kidnap me." I was trying to act, like Keima Katsuragi did in The World God Only Knows (Good anime if you ask me.). "I'm sorry. We thought you were going to try get do…. Uhhh, whatever you were supposed to do." Cupa said with a cute face that all anime lovers couldn't resist. I was able to keep cool and said, "Still doesn't give you the right to kidnap someone and then knocking him out for no apparent reason." This time, Andr said sorry with a cute face. I was about to say that I'm acting, but was able to keep calm with images of my family. I decided to get Stella first because shy people like Andr, Cupa, and Snowy would be hard to get. "Shut up about it. We are just preventing ourselves from falling in love with humans." Stella said. "Says the girl that is half naked." I replied. 'What's wrong with looking like this? I like it." Stella complains. "2 reasons. 1, your skin is too notice able so it makes you look like a slut ready to fuck and 2, it gives more reason for perverted fellows to rape you." I said without breaking my emotionless face.

Stella looks at me funny. "Are you saying you are not one of those perverted people?" she asked me. "Yes, because I don't think about girls at all unless it was the topic, like right now, and I believe without a girlfriend or girl bothering you, you get more options." I replied still with the emotionless face. Stella said nothing, but Snowy broke the emotionless face when she tackled me and was on top of me. Her face got really close and was staring into my eyes. I couldn't help it, but turn red. The others just started laughing when they saw my face. Snowy got off me and my face turn back normal. "Talk about fast mood change." Cupa said, surprised that I returned to my normal face when Snowy got off. 'Seems like your face can only be broken when a girl gets real close to you." Stella said, still laughing. "I think we can trust him." Andr said, but the statement was ruined when we saw her saying that from behind Cupa. "You say that, but you're hiding from me which means I'm still not trusted." I said. "Well, you're smart, aren't you?" Snowy said.

They trusted me anyways, but I was to be watched by 1 guard no matter what unless I was in the bathroom (yes, there is a toilet in Minecraft) or if I was taking a shower. This lasted for about 2 weeks until they stopped assigning guards to watch me. Occasionally, one of the princesses would visit to talk to me. One day, the 3 decided to sleepover at Cupa's castle. It turned out they were going to crash into the room I was using. I was nervous because I thought there was a good chance I was going to be exposed of me acting. When night was near they all came here. I at least had gathered enough data about all 4 of them.

Cupa is a happy-go-luck person. She makes friends easily and that's the progress I made with her so far. She has B-cup size breast. Her father is called King Creep. Her mother was a human, but died giving birth like all humanoid mob mothers. She is often lonely because of her royal blood and humans are scared of her.

Andr is very shy and doesn't open up much. She and I are friends, but we barely speak to each other because we don't know what to say. She is the daughter of the Enderdragon and is also always lonely. She likes cats while Cupa doesn't. She can touch water and can be exposed to sunlight, but the time limit is 6 hours. She has C-cup size, but I think its B-cup. Cupa keeps saying its C, but Andr's coat is just blocking the full view.

Snowy is the same story as the rest. I'm friends with her also, but she often does weird things. Unlike Cupa, she isn't that cheerful and often depressed. She is unlike Andr because she is easy to communicate with and opens up easily like Cupa. She has a father named King Frost. She also has B-cup size breast. (Not a perv, but it's for the story, so don't say that I talk too much about boobs.)

Stella is bold and never is nice like some of the anime girls. She is not easy to approach, but we are at least friends. She tells me some stuff while at other times she keeps things to herself. She is good at anything that involves range.

That is all the information I can dig out. I now have to prepare for the worse of this night.

**Author's Note:** I want to thank her for reading my stories-**GlaceonGirl2. It gives me at least some hope that people are still reading my stories. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I want you guys to tell me who is the one that Ray will truly love. Andr, Cupa, Snowy, or Stella? Spoiler: Ray loses his virginity in the next chapter. Tell me if you want the description of it or just skip the entire thing. The target is Stella so that is who he'll lose it to. Sad, because you would think he loses it to the one he truly loves. Also please send me a male oc with description, so I can have some other guy to dump in the story.**

**Bio****-**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Wanted pair: (who he is in love with)**

**Race:**

**Type of person: (How he acts)**

**Description: (Tell me how he looks like)**

**That is pretty much it. Hope you enjoyed as always and see you next time. Bye.**


	3. News

Hey guys. I'm sorry, but school happens to start today so posting chapters will be harder because of tight schedules. I received a bit of pointers from you guys. I will correct my mistakes so thank you for your opinion. I was told that my stories are rushed and the goals are made unclear. If you notice any more things I have problems with, please tell me. I thank you all again for you advice and opinion. As always I hope you enjoy the chapters I post. Since my summer school

just started today, this entire week I can post maybe 1- 5 chapters. I also notice someone saying I lack details in my story. It is true. Many people have already commented on that since I started writing. I feel happy that this story has hit 100 views. I thank you people for reading it. However, someone did suggest I start over because of the unclear story plot, so please tell me if I should. If the views hit 150 (only 21 views away) I will not rewrite the story, but mark it off as a draft and rewrite the story again as thew final , if I get at least 15 reviews (From different people of course) I'll write 3 chapters and post them on one day if possible. The time limit for the views and the reviews are this Friday. I'll aways take ideas you guys suggest. I hope you all are going to enjoy the upcoming chapters. Until then, Bye! :D


	4. Happy News

**Happy Announcement**

Hey guys. It's my birthday, even though I celebrated on July 4th. I'm not posting about it though. This is the reason. When I posted last time, there were only 100 views. Today, when I returned from school at 5:00, Heart Conquer reached 310 views so quickly. I'm glad you guys like it and as I promised in the last notification, I would count this as a draft. It will be a while before I post Heart Conquer (Final Piece). I want to plan this out so I don't make the mistakes you guys pointed out. In its place, I'm posting the story, **What is Happiness?** I have the first chapter planned out. The second part of the deal has yet to make it to its goal. You guys still have 3 days, so far only 7 reviews. 2 people has sent me OCs. I'm putting GlaceonGirl2's Oc in Heart conquer cause it fits more into the plot. On the other hand, I'm putting Hunterama1's OC in What is Happiness because it fits for the theme I'm going for in the story. The 2 of you that summited these OCs are really helping and if it's not to your liking that I put them there then I'm sorry, but expect them to be in the stories I have. Expect me to post tomorrow. Until next time, Bye. :D :D


	5. Important News

**Hey Guys. My account, MinecraftDragonKnight is having technical difficulties for some reason. The screen would go black when ****I**** try reading other fanfics and ****I**** can****'****t access anything, but publish, account, and image manager. I am transfering the stories from scratch to my new account that actually works. I****'****m sorry for the inconvience. The new account is MCDragon1337. The story titles and summaries will all be different, but the character and most of the plot will stay the same. While ****I'****m typing this ****I**** might as well mention a few reviews ****I**** got before the problem started. Libraaa said ****I**** copied the eye color personality from **Rhapzody's fanfic "Cupa". **I****'****m sorry ****I**** did because ****I**** had no idea another person used the idea already. I was also given some ideas that ****I**** will use so expect some changes in the stories you****'****ve read. This includes ****"****What is Happiness and the other stories. What other stories you may ask. I****'****m bringing back Minecraft Revolution and 2 Worlds and Beyond. As ****I'****ve said. The titles will be different for all the stories. Heart Conquer is the only one that will not change. What is Happiness will be called, Finding Happiness. Minecraft Kingdom-Revolutions will now be called, Outcast Party. 2 Worlds and Beyond will be called, Dimentional Disaster. I don****'****t have much time on Monday through Thursday because of school so ****I'****ll try to upload at least 1 chapter for 2 stories every Friday and ****I**** do 1 chapter for the other 2 on Saturday. Outcast Party and DD (Short for Dimentional Disaster) will be on Friday while Heart Conquer (Final Piece) and Finding Happiness will be on Saturday. I hope you guys don****'****t get angry for moving the stories and restarting it. I will say it again. The stories will be moved to my new account, MCDragon1337. I****'****m posting this announcement on every story so you guys absolutly cannot miss it. Until next time, Bye.**


	6. Read Important News then this one

**Sorry guys about the delay on MCDragon1337. I got sick and I couldn****'****t do anything, but lay in bed. Yes, i was that sick. Anyway, some of you haven****'****t read the notification on where I****'****m moving the stories to my MCDragon1337 account. Another thing i want to say is that I****'****m putting a pause on the mob talker stories because the story is alot more complicated. I will start posting them by next month. There also has been a change of schedule on when I post the chapters. Outcast Party has been moved to Monday, DD (Dimentional Disaster) is moved to Wedsday, Heart Conquer is now Friday, and Finding Happiness is on Saturday. As I have said before, I am posting the chapters next month. To keep you busy, I****'****ve decide to write a Herobrine fanfic so you guys don****'****t complain about my delays. This also will be posted on all stories so you better read it. To understand what is going on read the notification that is on every story that is before this one. The Fanfics will now be posted on my new account, it is called MCDragon1337. I won****'****t be using this account much except to check on reviews and views the stories has. I****'****m moving onto MCDragon1337. So if I don****'****t post on this account don****'****t freak out. ****A****s always, until next time, Bye.**


End file.
